16 años
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette muere a los 16 años,su cuerpo nunca es encontrado,creen que está desaparecida. Aún tiene una misión que saldar en la tierra,encontrar su cuerpo. Con recuerdos casi nulos,no será tarea fácil.
1. •16•√Capítulo 1.

(Nunca podré estar contigo.)

Oscuridad,eso es todo lo que puede

verse;no sabe donde está,ni como

llegó. Pero un flashback golpeó su

consciencia.

«Estás muerta»le dijo su mente;y el verdadero terror recorrió su cuerpo.

El pánico llegó primero,seguido de

la desesperanza.

«¿Donde estás,tikki?»pensaba ella.

—Señorita—Habló una grave voz a sus espaldas,ella se sobresaltó.

Al encarar al desconocido,su mente

no podía distinguirlo con claridad.

—¡Quiero ir al cielo!¿donde está?—

Soltó Marinette sin pensar.

La voz simplemente suspiró.

—No puedes,debes cumplir una

misión—«¿una misión?»pensó ella.

—Ellos no pueden encontrarte,

Marinette;tus padres no pueden

verte—la voz empezó a sonar como

lamentos y llanto.

—¿Mamá y papá?—susurró la joven.

¡Que les hiciste!¿donde estoy?

necesito irme a casa…

—Estás en la sala de juicio—aclaró la voz—moriste.

La chica quedó mortificada. ¿Yo…

¿muerta?. Entró en pánico.

Pero esto sólo le hizo darse cuenta

que en realidad no podía sentir sus

emociones a flor de piel,sus sentidos parecían dormidos.

«¿Que debería hacer?esto debe ser

una pesadilla,me despertaré,y me

iré a la escuela¡y todo será como

antes!»concluyó.

—Tu cuerpo está desaparecido,

y nadie sabe de tu muerte. —

—¿Cómo es qué morí?—preguntó

con timidez.

—Fué en una batalla,la batalla final—

Cuando el hombre dijo eso,millones

de flashbacks cruzaron su mente.

«Chat Noir,Queen Bee,Rena Rouge,

Carapace. ¿Donde están?»

Sin que ella pudiera detenerlo,las

lágrimas zurcaron sus ojos.

—Debes volver al mundo de los

mortales,tendrás un cuerpo temporal,que dará la ilusión de ser

tu cuerpo real. No podrás lastimarte,

porque ya no estás viva—

No pensó mucho,y dijo.

—De acuerdo—


	2. 16 Capítulo extra Adrien

(Recuerdos dolorosos.)

Él todavía recuerda su risa,sus ojos,

su voz,sus bromas. La complicidad compartida. Recuerda el tono car- mesí de sus mejillas. Y no puede

entrar en la realidad,en esa realidad

donde ella ya no está,donde no po-

drá siquiera oírla de nuevo,porque

ya,ella perdió la vida. Y se siente

doloroso. Se siente como una pie-

za sin par,como un calcetín perdi-

do. La amó,lo hace,y parece que

nunca podrá amar a alguien como

lo hizo a ella. Llora desconsolada-

mente,a pesar de saber…que no

volverá a verla jamás.

«¿Porqué tuvo que irse?,?fué acaso

culpa suya?,si él la hubiera protegi-

do mejor. ¿Estaría viva ahora? »

Esos pensamientos estaban en la

mente del muchacho,mientras a- garraba su cabello con fuerza,co-

mo si quisiera arrancarsélo.

Parecía que la desgracia lo perse-

guía,primero perdía a su madre,

luego a su padre,aunque este úl-

timo estuviera vivo,estaba tan au-

sente. Así que no contaba. Y ahora

la chica que alegraba sus días,su ú-

nica luz en su horrible vida.

Tampoco pudo darle siquiera una

digna despedida,se fué un día,sin

dejar rastro,y él no pudo salvarla.

¡No pudo!,preferiría estar muerto

en su lugar. Porque Ladybug po-

dría vivir sin él,estaba seguro,ella

era valiente,y saldría adelante.

Pero él,no puede vivir sin ella. Es

como si le quitaran el aire,y ya no

podía soportarlo.

Quería despertar en un mundo

donde estuviera ella,donde pu-

diera verla;sentirse cubierto de su

aroma,pero era demasiado tarde.

No sólo perdió al amor de su vida,

perdió a una gran amiga;perdió a

una gran persona. Porque sí,sabía

ahora que la chica detrás del dis-

fráz era Marinette Dupain. Porque

ella desapareció,sin rastro alguno.

¿Será que ella en verdad murió?

Le decía una pequeña voz en su in-

terior,la esperanza. Pero era lo me-

jor para su débil corazón el no ilu- sionarse.


	3. 16

(¿Donde estoy?)

Despierta en una habitación,no sabe

donde está,ni su nombre. Un ancia-

no nota su presencia,y le sonríe.

—¿Quién eres?¿dónde estoy?—pre-

gunta con nervios la chica.

El anciano le regala una sonrisa.

—Soy el maestro Fu—dice el hombre.

Ahí da un click en la mente de la mu-

chacha.

—!Tuve un sueño horrible maestro!,

alguien…un hombre,me dijo que es-

estaba muerta,¡y que nadie encuen-

tra mi cuerpo!;no sabes el miedo

que sentí. —afirmó hablando muy

rápido. Supo que algo estaba mal

cuando el hombre mayor borró su

sonrisa. Reemplazandoló con una

mueca clara de tristeza.

—Eso sí paso,Ladybug. Lo lamento.

Admitió el hombre con pesadez en

su voz. —Tú lo lograste,venciste a

Hawt Moth…—la chica sonrió emo-

cionada. —pero,perdiste tu vida.

En ese momento a la chica le entra-

raron enormes ganas de llorar,hasta

quedarse sin lágrimas. Pero no lo

hizo,nada cayó de sus ojos. Y el

sentimiento nunca llegó.

—No lo entiendo¿porqué no puedo

ir,al cielo,¿acaso cometí algún error

imperdonable?—

—Tu cuerpo desapareció ese día,

tengo sospechas de que fué incine-

rado en el incendio. Estás aquí,por-

que los miraculous de la creación

desaparecieron también. Y no pue-

do sentir su energía. No había

oído un caso similar—aclaró nervio-

so. Frotaba sus manos con ansie-

dad.

—Tikki—murmuró,ante la realización

de que su amiga estaba perdida.

La voy a encontrar,afirmó ella.

—Maestro,puede explicarme¿cómo

es que terminé en un incendio?,no

puedo tan siquiera recordar que hi-

ce ese día,no puedo recordar casi

nada.

—Es algo normal,Marinette. Acabas

de venir de la muerte,y aún estás

muerta.

—¿Cómo se supone que la encontra-

ré,si nisiquiera sé nada?,sabes,tengo

la sensación de que lo que menos

tengo es tiempo—dedujo ella.

—Tienes razón en eso,tienes poco

tiempo,cuanto más tiempo pases

aquí,más oscura estará tu alma.

Sería bueno que pudieras lograrlo

ya en una semana—dijo él,para la

consternación de la joven.

«¿Qué?»¡cómo se supone que logra-

ría aquello!

—Lo entiendo—contestó ella.

Adrien.

Quiero tanto ver sus ojos,quisiera

tanto tener un futuro con ella…

Resulta indescriptible esta sensa-

ción en mi pecho,es como si hubie-

ran arrancado un pedazo de mi co-

razón. Me duele tanto saber,que ella

nunca pudo saberlo. Nunca se ente-

ró que llegué a amarla. Y tardé en

darme cuenta,que sus ojos estaban

clavados en Adrien Agreste.

A pesar de haber amado a Ladybug,

Marinette me conquistó con el

tiempo,con sus lindos gestos,y su

balbuceo. Siendo,simplemente ella.

Amando,y dando amor.

Pero ella murió,murió creyendo que

nunca la amo,murió creyendo que

él estaba enamorado de Kagami.

Nunca supo que Adrien amaba a

Ladybug,quien también era ella.

Nunca pudo saber quién se encon-

traba detrás de la mascara de gato.

Era tan injusto. Marinette quizás nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poder conocer su identidad,pero lo cono-

ció más que ninguna otra persona.

Era su otra mitad,después de todo.

Podían charlar,reír,y ser ellos mis-

mos.

—Dios,por favor,siempre eh sido

bueno,quisiera verla de nuevo,qui-

siera estar con ella para siempre—

lloriqueó él.

En el fondo de su corazón,anhelaba

que lo escuchara,pero uno debe

cuidar lo que desea en voz alta.


	4. 16 Capítulo 2

(¿Donde estoy?)

Despierta en una habitación,no sabe

donde está,ni su nombre. Un ancia-

no nota su presencia,y le sonríe.

—¿Quién eres?¿dónde estoy?—pre-

gunta con nervios la chica.

El anciano le regala una sonrisa.

—Soy el maestro Fu—dice el hombre.

Ahí da un click en la mente de la mu-

chacha.

—!Tuve un sueño horrible maestro!,

alguien…un hombre,me dijo que es-

estaba muerta,¡y que nadie encuen-

tra mi cuerpo!;no sabes el miedo

que sentí. —afirmó hablando muy

rápido. Supo que algo estaba mal

cuando el hombre mayor borró su

sonrisa. Reemplazandoló con una

mueca clara de tristeza.

—Eso sí paso,Ladybug. Lo lamento.

Admitió el hombre con pesadez en

su voz. —Tú lo lograste,venciste a

Hawt Moth…—la chica sonrió emo-

cionada. —pero,perdiste tu vida.

En ese momento a la chica le entra-

raron enormes ganas de llorar,hasta

quedarse sin lágrimas. Pero no lo

hizo,nada cayó de sus ojos. Y el

sentimiento nunca llegó.

—No lo entiendo¿porqué no puedo

ir,al cielo,¿acaso cometí algún error

imperdonable?—

—Tu cuerpo desapareció ese día,

tengo sospechas de que fué incine-

rado en el incendio. Estás aquí,por-

que los miraculous de la creación

desaparecieron también. Y no pue-

do sentir su energía. No había

oído un caso similar—aclaró nervio-

so. Frotaba sus manos con ansie-

dad.

—Tikki—murmuró,ante la realización

de que su amiga estaba perdida.

La voy a encontrar,afirmó ella.

—Maestro,puede explicarme¿cómo

es que terminé en un incendio?,no

puedo tan siquiera recordar que hi-

ce ese día,no puedo recordar casi

nada.

—Es algo normal,Marinette. Acabas

de venir de la muerte,y aún estás

muerta.

—¿Cómo se supone que la encontra-

ré,si nisiquiera sé nada?,sabes,tengo

la sensación de que lo que menos

tengo es tiempo—dedujo ella.

—Tienes razón en eso,tienes poco

tiempo,cuanto más tiempo pases

aquí,más oscura estará tu alma.

Sería bueno que pudieras lograrlo

ya en una semana—dijo él,para la

consternación de la joven.

«¿Qué?»¡cómo se supone que logra-

ría aquello!

—Lo entiendo—contestó ella.

Adrien.

Quiero tanto ver sus ojos,quisiera

tanto tener un futuro con ella…

Resulta indescriptible esta sensa-

ción en mi pecho,es como si hubie-

ran arrancado un pedazo de mi co-

razón. Me duele tanto saber,que ella

nunca pudo saberlo. Nunca se ente-

ró que llegué a amarla. Y tardé en

darme cuenta,que sus ojos estaban

clavados en Adrien Agreste.

A pesar de haber amado a Ladybug,

Marinette me conquistó con el

tiempo,con sus lindos gestos,y su

balbuceo. Siendo,simplemente ella.

Amando,y dando amor.

Pero ella murió,murió creyendo que

nunca la amo,murió creyendo que

él estaba enamorado de Kagami.

Nunca supo que Adrien amaba a

Ladybug,quien también era ella.

Nunca pudo saber quién se encon-

traba detrás de la mascara de gato.

Era tan injusto. Marinette quizás nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poder conocer su identidad,pero lo cono-

ció más que ninguna otra persona.

Era su otra mitad,después de todo.

Podían charlar,reír,y ser ellos mis-

mos.

—Dios,por favor,siempre eh sido

bueno,quisiera verla de nuevo,qui-

siera estar con ella para siempre—

lloriqueó él.

En el fondo de su corazón,anhelaba

que lo escuchara,pero uno debe

cuidar lo que desea en voz alta.


End file.
